


Miraculous: Tales of Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee

by thunderformatron



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carapace, Chloè redemption, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Technically could be christmas story, eventually, no ladybug, or chat noir, theyr'e out of town, will be sequeal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderformatron/pseuds/thunderformatron
Summary: With Ladybug and Chat Noir out of town, It's up to Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee to defend Paris from Hawkmoth.





	1. Chapter 1

Alya was on her third Red Bull tonight. Sometimes, running the Ladyblog was excruciatingly painful. But the readers came before all else, even if that was at the cost of her own sleep schedule. The blue light from her laptop was slowly working away at her eyes, the time slowly nearing one o'clock. Her fox eared headphones Marinette had given her a few months back were currently transmitting the soothing work music Nino had made for her. That's why she didn't here Ladybug rapping at her window until she eventually took the liberty to force it open herself.

"Jeez Alya, I've been out here for 5 minutes. Why aren't you asleep by now anyway, I didn't think you would be awake," said a very cold and shivering Ladybug, only now shaking off the cold of the winter night. 

"Ladybug! I'm so sorry, I was working on the Ladyblog. Gotta keep the fans happy after all. Is there an Akuma you need help with?"

"Well, err-, not exactly. I'm going to be out of town for two weeks, and so is Chat. So we need you, Carapace, and Queen Bee to protect Paris while we're away. And no, Chat and I aren't traveling together, we just so happen to be out at the same time. No jumping to conclusions or I just might reconsider trusting you," Ladybug jokingly responded. 

"But how are we going to cleanse the Akumas or revert the city without you?" questioned the reporter.

"The Akumas can be trapped by Carapace's shellter, and he will store it in a special container overnight. You don't have to tell him, he already got his Miraculous and said container," explained Ladybug. "As for the cleanse, there is a slip of paper in your Miraculous box. It is a throwaway email that you can message me on when you need me to transform and do the cleanse. It might take half an hour to reach Paris, but I asked my kwami, and she said the cure works from any distance. Remember, this email is only, ONLY to be used for Akuma related business. I will delete it after I come back anyway."

"Wow, no LB or Chat for an entire two weeks. This should be interesting. Can I have the miraculous now, I don't need the spiel on how it works, I'm already familiar with it. Have a nice trip, Ladybug, tell Chat I said hi. This will be so EPIC!"

"Well, here you go. I don't know why you're rushing me, but I trust you

With that, Ladybug was out the window and the Miraculous box was tossed on her desk. She outstretched her hand towards the box, and delicately lifted the lid. She slowly lifted up the orange necklace and clipped it around her neck. Suddenly, an orange ball of light escaped it, flew in a circle a couple of times, before forming into the fox kwami, Trixx. 

"Alya! It's so nice to see you again! I'm ready to transform," she exclaimed with eagerness to get back on the battlefield.

"We aren't fighting anyone today, Trixx. Or at least, I hope not. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to be out of town for a couple of weeks, so Carapace, Queen Bee, and I are the only ones left to fend off Hawkmoth's Akumas. I can't believe that Ladybug trusts me and the others enough. But for now, I need to rest. I can always update the blog tomorrow. This might be my largest story yet!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina had just left Chloe's penthouse as the movie the two girls were watching didn't end until half past midnight. The blonde girl had just put on her custom fit Ladybug pajamas and was about to bury herself in her velvet sheets until she until she heard something banging on the door to her balcony. Not thinking much of it, she made her way closer to her bed, only to hear it again. Annoyed of the noise that continued to disrupt her, she threw a robe around herself and peered into the faintly illuminated night. Breaking up the veil of darkness were two neon green eyes and one golden bell.

"Chat Noir! What are *you* doing here? Does Ladybug need my help to defeat an Akuma? Probably, so what are you waiting for? Give me my Miraculous," Chloe demanded.

"No Chloe, there is no Akuma. If you would let me in, I'll try to explain as best as I can, but you keeping me trapped outside in freezing cold is no way to treat your part-time purr-tner, is it?" responded the cat-themed hero. 

Stepping through the glass doors, Chat Noir was reluctantly offered a seat on Chloe's coffee chair. After flinging one of her fleeces towards him, which he barely caught, she spoke up.

"If there is no Akuma, why are you here? I have other things I could be doing, like sleeping. It's already one."

"Well, then I'll just see myself out then. Goodni-"

"No! Wait. I'm... I'm... I apologize, I am just a little sleepy. Go on, you're here because?"

"Because, Chloe, me and Ladybug are going to be out of town for two weeks, and we would not like to come home to a cat-astrophe. So, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and you are the only ones with experience fighting Akumas. And it will be a great team building exercise," explained Chat.

"You and Ladybug are leaving! I don't get to fight with my idol?! There is no way we can do this without Ladybug, please make her stay!" whined Chloe.

"No, she has a very important commitment, one that could change her future, and I also have a commitment, but not even a third as exciting. Anyway, do you want the Miraculous or not? I'm sure Carapace and Rena can handle Hawkmoth's villains by themselves," he responded.

Chloe got up and lunged for the box, shouting, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Na ah ah, you didn't say the magic word," said Chat, moving the box out of Chloe's reach.

"FINE! May I please have the Bee Miraculous, Chat Noir?" said Chloe, begrudgingly, faking an innocent smile.

"Here you go," Chat said, tossing the box towards her. "Now remember, no showing off this time, you don't have to make a whole buzz about you being a superhero, because the magic on the miraculous caused those not there when you first transformed to forget. Ladybug and I decided to trust you with the Miraculous for two weeks. No fooling around, ok? You don't need to prove your worth to us, we already see it in you. Good night Chloe."

Before he could leave, Chloe stopped him, saying, "Thank you Chat, it means a lot that you and Ladybug decided to trust me. I won't let you down."

"I don't believe you would ever do that. Chlo- Queen Bee, welcome to team Miraculous," responded Chat. He then vaulted himself into the Parisian night, disappearing into the darkness.

Chloe opened the box, and Pollen flew out, giving Chloe her usual greeting of "Hello, my Queen." Chloe sat down in her bed, threw the blankets over her, and was asleep before she knew it. 

A great two weeks approached.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets emotional. In a good way.

"Gurl, I still cannot believe that you are going to spend an entire TWO WEEKS alone with THE Adrien Agreste! You've come so far," exclaimed Alya, having just run up to Marinette.

Marinette had accepted the trip to New York that Chloe's mom, Audrey Bourgeois, had offered three months ago. However, due to family commitments (demands made by the blonde), she had to stay in Paris. Conveniently, Adrien also had a modeling tour for the company Marinette was examining, so Gabriel decided to have the young designer travel with his son. Unknown to Paris, that also meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir would be out of town, hence the visits to the homes of the Miracu-temps. 

"Alya! It's only because Adrien happened to be going to the same place at the same time. I don't know whether to be thankful or scared," whisper shouted Marinette, dragging her best friend away from the crowd. 

"But still, you both have the same flight and are staying in the same hotel, one with a room that, pardon my Chloe, costs more than your entire apartment and everything in it. Who knows, maybe you two will share the room since even the Gabriel Agreste struggles to buy two of them," remarked Alya, winking her eyes.

The two girls took their seats in the classroom, and soon Adrien and Nino slid into the pair of seats in front of them. A piece of paper appeared on his side of the desk. He looked at the note, and then at Alya, who got back to work before Ms. Bustier turned around. Unfolding the note, it read, 'Do you think they'll get together during the trip. The obliviousness is killing me.' Nino sent the note back with 'we'll talk later' scribbled on it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the school day ended. Marinette and Adrien bid their farewells to their friends before they slipped into Adrien's car and drove to the airport to begin their way to New York. After they left, Nino and Alya decided to hang out at a nearby cafe and finish the discussion they started in class. On their way, they heard a voice call out to them.

"HEY! Wait up!" Chloe called out from the distance.

"Chloe? What do you want to do with us? Because I don't really wanna deal with your crap today," responded Alya, before she started to speed up, dragging Nino behind her.

"Wait! No. I just want to talk. I mean no harm," called out Chloe, speeding up to catch up with the couple ahead of her.

"Alya, we should let her talk, if she acts up, we leave. We have time," Nino reasoned, before motioning the two into the cafe they had just arrived at. As they sat down, Alya glared across the booth at Chloe, silencing her. 

Eventually, Chloe shook off the death stare and spoke, "Look, what I'm about to say stays between us, okay. I've known I haven't been the nicest lately, and-"

"Lately!" Alya interrupted, "From what I hear from the rest of the school, you've always acted like this!" 

"As I was saying," Chloe continued, "I've taken some time to reflect, as suggested by Ladybug, and I want to say that- that. Well, you know what I'm trying to say, so I don't need to say it."

"Nope! We hear it or it doesn't count," Alya responded, "Who knows, maybe the whole Queen Bee thing was good for something."

"Alya, let her take her time, I'm sure what she has to say will be interesting at least," Nino told his girlfriend.

"Yes! Okay! I'm sorry, sorta. But you saw my mom, I have bad influences in my life! You know, the ten minutes she is actually around."

"Well, jeez, when you put it that way, I feel like such a jerk. But that doesn't give you an excuse to single out Marinette, at least before she met your mother," replied Nino

"Yeah, explain that Chloe!" rebutted Alya.

"Well, I mean... I don't know! She just... She has it all! A good family, great friends," explained Chloe. "Look. I know I probably don't deserve a second chance, but I really want to change my ways. I don't want Ladybug to hate me."

Chloe put her head down on the table and cried softly. Alya and Nino turned to each other, bearing a look of confusion and shock. They never expected to see Chloe this vulnerable in their lives. And they didn't have Adrien with them to comfort her.

Nino offered his hand to the crying girl, saying, "Do you want to go home, we might not like you, but we won't abandon you here."

Chloe accepted the offer and stood up. The trio walked through the door and made their way towards the Le Grand Paris. As they were walking, Chloe made a point of staying 3 steps ahead of Alya and Nino, but the latter two couldn't decide if it was out of spite or embarrassment, as the blond had regained her composure. The cool air of the hotel met them suddenly as they opened the grand doors of the establishment. Chloe turned to face her two peers.

"Thank you," she said, "For taking that small amount of time to listen to me. I mean it. BUT, one word to ANYONE and I will have Daddy ban you both from the school! Te-he!" And with that, Chloe left the duo in the main lobby, as she went up into her penthouse.

"Wanna see if my mom has any extra food left?" suggested Alya.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Pollen. Did I really just say that. To those two! I'm becoming soft. What will the others think? I don't want to lose my power. But I also want to be nicer, if not for me, than for Adrien. I see how he is when I act up."

"Don't worry my queen, I'm sure you'll be just fine, as long as you can make an effort. Plenty of my past holders have been in need of redemption. Give it time, my queen, and everything will turn out fine," responded the bee kwami.

"Thanks, Pollen, it's really nice to have you around here. I think I am going to turn in early tonight. Goodnight," the blond replied.

"Goodnight, my qu- Chloe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! By the way, I post on ao3 one chapter behind Fanfiction.net, so that is why the author notes for the next chapter apologises for a late post, but i might as well say that i had a lot of studying and no time to write. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> For all who read 'The (off) Colorful Adventures of Captain Lars,' I didn't like where it was going and do not intend to write more for a long time. Hope you enjoy this new story, will try an update within a month or two, I'm not efficient. PS Chat is trying to say that when Chloe transforms, people won't see her as Chloe anymore, except for those there when she first transformed, including Nino & Alya


End file.
